


【Belldom】Kiss

by JudyKaren



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyKaren/pseuds/JudyKaren
Summary: Jealous!Matt





	【Belldom】Kiss

“What the hell are you doing!” Dom took the whisky from his friends. He usually didn’t stop what Matt wants to do. His friends always did something quite wired, but nothing could possibly go wrong usually. However, it was really not acceptable to drink half a bottle of whiskey during the shooting of MV. He also did not want any accident happens during the shooting tomorrow. He just wanted to finish the Panic Station stuff as soon as possible. 

“Ha! Who do you think you are?" Matt's tone was really smelled this time. Of course Dom, who had been an old friend for many years, saw it.

"Just sleep for a while. There'll be another shot tomorrow." Dom put the wine on the table, his tone lightened and he stared at the innocent big baby.

"Yeah, right, then...you...you're going to wink at those guys again." Matt smiled sadly and fell to his bed. His Dom flinging a kiss at a strange man made him mad. They knew each other for a long time and each of them experienced a lot of unforgettable relationship, but somehow this time, Dom's action made him so uncomfortable. Maybe it was because Dom flirted with a man? He thought that only himself could let Dom pay attention to. Of course, he completely ignored that Dom was just making a joke for behind the screen video. 

"What?" Dom frowned, and he couldn't understand his friend's thought. 

"Fuck off. You cunt!" Matt moaned angrily.

“That’s enough! I'm not obliged to be your punching bag when you quarrel with your girlfriend. Can you just funking act like an adult for a second?“ Dom was irritated by Matt. He knew his friend's relationship with his girlfriend was a bit tense, but he still could’t understand why Matt was mad at him for this reason. 

"....sorry." Matt was awake after hearing Dom's respond. They seldom quarrelled. Dom was also so nice to him and rarely be so fierce . Of course Matt knew his word was so harsh. He sat up and looked at his friend apologetically.

"Oh... well, take a rest. Don't be late tomorrow." Dom patted Matt's shoulder, but he didn't expect that Matt grab his hand suddenly.

"Isn't it bothering you?" Matt's emotional control over a lot of alcohol was worse than usual.

"No, I get used to it already. So…now Sleep.”Dom joked a bit but Matt did not think like that. 

"So you are done with me?”

"For god sake! What the hell do you want to say?" Dom was confused by his friend. 

"You kissed the man. Was he attractive? No! He was just a….”

“Oh..Stop. This is it?" Dom rolled his eyes. 

"I'm less attractive than a stranger”

“Fine, you are the most attractive one and sleep now.” Dom guessed that his friend and his girlfriend probably broke up again and maybe Matt was just being sensitive to everything. He kissed Matt's forehead to comfort his friend. This kiss made Matt completely awake and he sightly pushed Dom away. 

“Sorry.” Matt apologised and lied back on the bed without looking at this friend. He was afraid that the Dom knew his desires. He afraid Dom would keep distant to him if he knew. Apart from his enthusiasm for music, Dom's appreciation was another reason that encourage him making music. He could bear the lost. 

"Good night," Dom whispered, and walked back to his bed. He knew the person he loved would never accept him. Even a kiss could make Matt felt disgusted. He figured out their relationship as best friend was the most suitable choice.

[Sorry for my poor English. I love Dom and Bottom!Dom so much and that's why I wrote this. Hope you guys enjoy and feel free to correct my mistakes. Thank you.;)]


End file.
